disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rei Tritão
Rei Tritão é um personagem que apareceu pela primeira vez no filme animado da Disney, A Pequena Sereia. Ele foi dublado por Kenneth Mars, nos dois primeiros filmes e por Jim Cummings no terceiro filme. Seu personagem é um pouco semelhante ao deus do mar da mitologia grega, Poseidon. Sobre Desenvolvimento A razão para suas constantes brigas com Ariel, como dito pelos diretores Ron Clements e John Musker, é que ele tem a mesma personalidade de sua filha, sendo obstinado e independente. Ariel é muitas vezes mencionada como a filha favorita de Tritão, porque quando ele era uma criança, ele cabelo vermelho e personalidade parecida com a de sua filha, sendo assim, ele se vê nela. História Tritão é o rei do reino submarino de Atlântida. Ele é um tritão enorme, marido da rainha Athena e pai de sete filhas: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Allana e Ariel. Ele também é o sogro do príncipe Eric e avô da filha de Ariel, Melody. Como Rei da Atlântida, ele tem em sua posse um poderoso tridente mágico que parece ser feito de ouro, que emite uma luz brilhante. Além disso, ele tem uma coroa e dois braceletos no braço, que também parecem ser feitos de ouro. Sua arqui-inimiga era Úrsula, a velha bruxa do mar, que era uma vez um membro sênior do Tribunal do Rei Tritão. Ela tem por muitos anos procurado uma forma de vingança exata sobre o Rei Tritão por banir ela do reino. Personalidade No filme prequel A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel, inicialmente Tritão é descrito como um pai dedicado e amoroso e um bom marido. Após a morte de sua esposa, ele se torna muito mais rigoroso, mas eventualmente vai melhorando seu comportamento. A série de televisão, que acontece antes da história do filme original, mostra Tritão como um governante sábio. Sua xenofobia dos seres humanos também está bem representada. No filme original, Tritão é mostrado para ser um pai carinhoso, porém, sua xenofobia sobre os seres humanos muitas vezes levou ele a ter conflitos de personalidade com Ariel. Ele é mostrado para ter um temperamento explosivo quando irritado. Depois que Ariel se tornou humana e casou com o príncipe Eric, sua xenofobia pelos seres humanos parece ter diminuido, já que ele se mostra fraternal a família de sua filha na terra, inclusive a sua neta, Melody. Aparições ''A Pequena Sereia Em ''A Pequena Sereia, Tritão é xenófobo para os seres humanos, sempre brigando com sua filha, pelo fato de que ela gosta dos seres humanos. De acordo com a Tritão, o contato entre o mundo humano e o mundo aquatico é estritamente proibido. As ordens de Tritão para seu servo leal, Sebastião, são para vigiar a princesa. Quando Tritão entra em sua gruta e descobre que Ariel salvou a vida de um humano (no caso, Eric) e se apaixonou por ele, o rei destrói sua coleção de coisas humanas. Ele rapidamente se arrepende de suas ações, mais infelizmente, deixando Ariel sozinha em sua gruta. Eventualmente, as ordens de Tritão são para buscar ela para se desculpar, sem saber que ela aceitou o acordo de Úrsula e tornou-se humana. Tritão se culpa pelo desaparecimento de Ariel. Ele chega a se isolar, sentindo vergonha. Quando Sebastiãp, que estava cuidando de Ariel, chega e diz ao rei sobre o esquema de Úrsula, Tritão rapidamente sai com Sebastião para encontrá-la. Quando Tritão descobre que Ariel assinou um acordo com Úrsula, ele voluntariamente se coloca no lugar de sua filha e é temporariamente transformado em um pólipo, mas quando Ursula é morta pelo príncipe Eric, ele é restaurado à sua forma original e recupera tanto sua coroa e seu tridente. Percebendo que Ariel ama Eric de verdade, o Rei do Mar de bom grado transforma sua filha de volta em um ser humano. ''A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) [[Arquivo:Beached66.jpg|thumb|250px|O Rei Tritão na ''série de TV.]]Rei Tritão também apareceu na série de TV, A Pequena Sereia. De acordo com a série de desenhos animados, Tritão era o filho de Poseidon, e neto de Netuno, de quem teve muitas lembranças boas. Quando criança, seu apelido era "Vermelho" por causa do seu cabelo vermelho. Apesar de que seus sentimentos anti-humanos permaneceram, ele podia às vezes ser persuadido a reconhecer seus erros, como quando ele pediu desculpas a Ariel por assustar ela tanto que ela não conseguiu voltar para casa depois que um bracelete do encanto humano foi acidentalmente trancado em torno de seu pulso, ou quando ele foi persuadido a ajudar Ariel a resgatar um homem preso em um submarino no fundo do oceano (que provavelmente era Hans Christian Andersen, que escreveu o conto original). Ele parece ter alguma confiança nas capacidades da sua filha, como ele certa vez lhe permite ir e explorar a fonte de um rastro de poluição. Ele viria a viajar para a superfície (que dizem ser uma das primeiras vezes que ele tinha estado lá), usando seu tridente para criar tempestades que poderiam retirar o lixo que estava no mar. As regras de Tritão em Atlântida também são mostradas. Além de Sebastião, ele também confia em uma tartaruga marinha idosa chamado Dudley, que serve como um alerta. ''A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar [[Arquivo:Tlm2pic000053.jpg|thumb|250px|Tritão em ''A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar.]]Tritão aparece na seqüência do primeiro filme. Ele parece confiar mais nos humanos. Sua fraqueza no filme é seu amor pela neta Melody, e isso é explorado por Morgana, irmã mais nova de Úrsula e sua segunda rival. Mas quando Melody pega de volta o seu tridente, ela joga para ele e ele pune Morgana, congelando-a em um gigante cubo de gelo. O caráter de Tritão neste filme é menos ameaçador quando comparado com suas aparições em todos os outros filmes e na série de TV. ''A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel [[Arquivo:Tlm3pic0001277.jpg|thumb|250px|Rei Tritão em ''A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel.]]No filme prequel, é mostrada a esposa do rei Tritão, a rainha Athena. O casal teve um relacionamento amoroso, mas depois que Athena foi morta pelos piratas, Tritão estava de coração partido, e proibiu a música em Atlântida, obrigando as pessoas a seguirem um rigoroso ritmo diario. A personalidade de Ariel de espírito livre é o que faz ele ficar muitas vezes irritado neste filme. Ele fica com muita raiva de Sebastião, quando descobre que ele esta dando aulas de música escondido para suas filhas, colocando seu ajudante no calabouço. Ele eventualmente vê o erro de suas decisões duras, perdoa Sebastião, e deixa que a música seja ouvida e cantada no reino. ''Once Upon a Time No show, o Rei Tritão e Poseidon são o mesmo personagem, interpretado por Ernie Hudson e tinham uma história de fundo semelhante a do filme. Nesta versão, sua filha é Úrsula e não Ariel. Ele perdeu sua esposa (que foi morta por um pirata) e desenvolveu um rancor xenófobo contra os humanos, como resultado. Ele usa o talento vocal de sua filha, Úrsula, a fim de atrair marinheiros. No entanto, ela impede os ataques ao Jolly Roger, livrando o Capitão Gancho e sua tripulação. Tendo criado um rancor contra seu pai, ela rouba uma pulseira mágica de seu cofre, permitindo-lhe para se tornar humana. Ela torna-se uma cantora em um bar e faz amizade com Gancho. No entanto, este conclui um pacto feito com Poseidon para pegar sua voz de canto dentro de uma concha em troca da tinta de lula, para neutralizar seu inimigo Rumplestiltskin. Em vez disso, Úrsula rouba a tinta do cofre, assim quando o seu pai chega para levar a filha, Úrsula esmaga o item com a tinta. Irritado que a tinta tenha sido esmagada, Gancho remove a voz para o Rei nunca poder usá-la para afundar um outro navio novamente. Traída por Gancho, ela desenvolve uma grande antipatia com os seres humanos, bem como sua própria espécie, e Úrsula prefere não ser uma sereia e usar o tridente de seu pai para transformar suas barbatanas em tentáculos, tornando-se, assim, a bruxa do mar. Participações especiais O Rei Tritão fez algumas participações especiais na série ''O Point do Mickey. Em "Jiminy Cricket", ele foi visto sentado ao lado de Rafiki, Vovó Willow e Merlin, o Mago. Em "Salute to Sports", quando Mickey disse que queria que o público fizesse uma onda, Tritão convocou uma onda real. Em "Pete's House of Villains", Úrsula estava no comando no balcão de reservas e se recusou a deixar Tritão no clube. Em vez disso, ela o transformou em um pólipo novamente. Rei Tritão fez uma pequena aparição no filme de 2009, A Princesa e o Sapo, como um carro alegórico no casamento de Charlotte La Bouff e "Naveen" (Lawrence disfarçado). Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|278pxO Tridente do Rei Tritão é particularmente usado para ativar a Keyhole do mundo em ''Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tritão salva Ariel, Sora, Donald e Pateta de alguns Heartless que estavam se aproximando. Ele fica imediatamente desconfiado dos três recém-chegados quando eles mencionam o "buraco da fechadura" e, posteriormente, confronta-los na Gruta de Ariel e aconselha Sora para sair uma vez que ele é o mestre da Keyblade, alegando que o mestre da Keyblade é capaz de nada, mas para trazer a ruína para os mundos . Ariel recupera um item que pode ativar a Keyhole, mas Tritão destrói antes que ele possa ser revelado. Ariel é vítima dos planos de Úrsula que rouba o Tridente, deixando Tritão ferido. Após a derrota de Úrsula, Tritão pede a Sora para selar a Keyhole, usando o Tridente. Após isso, ele se torna mais confiante de Sora e seus amigos. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Rei Tritão só é mencionado por Ariel, Sebastião e Úrsula, mas não faz nenhuma aparição. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tritão retorna como governante do mar, mas está em causa mais do que nunca para Ariel depois que ela salva um ser humano, o príncipe Eric, da morte e se apaixona. Ele pede para Sora ajudá-la a esquecer o mundo humano e praticar seu canto. Tritão descobre uma estátua de Eric na Gruta de Ariel e destrói ela com raiva. Ariel, mais uma vez é vítima da conspiração de Úrsula e se torna um ser humano por três dias. Até o final dos três dias, Úrsula captura Ariel e ameaça acabar com ela. Tritão descobre que ela assinou um contrato com Úrsula e nem mesmo ele poderia quebrá-lo. Em vez disso, ele substitui a assinatura de Ariel com o seu próprio nome em uma tentativa de salvar a vida de Ariel. Úrsula transforma Tritão em uma criatura do mar humilde e toma seu Tridente. O Tridente é usado contra ela por Eric, matando a mesma. Tritão finalmente aceita o amor de Ariel para Eric e permite que ela fique com ele, transformando-a em um ser humano. Ele é visto nos créditos finais despedindo-se de Ariel e Eric com Sebastião e Linguado. Parques da Disney [[Arquivo:400px-3197619833_512533d735_b.jpg|thumb|250px|O Rei Tritão no SpectroMagic.]]Tritão é destaque em várias atrações dos parques, muitas vezes relacionado com o filme em que ele se originou. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Rei Tritão tem seu próprio cartão de feitiço conhecido como "Tridente do Rei Tritão". The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure Rei Tritão pode ser visto como um animatronic de áudio no final do passeio, celebrando o casamento de Ariel e Eric. SpectroMagic Tritão aparece na parada SpectroMagic. Tritão aparece com um tridente que se ilumina. Voyage of the Little Mermaid Rei Tritão faz uma aparição vocal no início do show confrontando Ariel sobre os seres humanos. Tritão reaparece em animação na tela com Sebastião falando como ele fez no final do filme original. Magic, Music and Mayhem Rei Tritão é chamado pela Fada Madrinha para se juntar à festa, trazendo a magia do mar. Tritão depois batalha contra o Capitão Gancho quando ele trava o partido. Disney's Art of Animation Resort Tritão aparece no resort ao lado de outros personagens de A Pequena Sereia ''como uma estátua de 35 metros de altura vista no pátio. Participação no musical O seu papel no musical é semelhante ao do filme original. No entanto, ele também acrescenta um toque de que Úrsula é sua irmã (baseado em um conceito excluído do filme original). Ele também revela que a razão pela qual ele baniu Úrsula era por causa de sua tentativa de ganhar o Tridente. Trivialidades *Uma vez que ele é mencionado para ser o filho de Poseidon na série animada, ele poderia de fato ser o mesmo Tritão da série de TV. ''Hércules. No entanto, o outro Tritão é mais anfíbio e se assemelha a Hércules com a pele verde, enquanto o Rei Tritão é um tritão conhecido por ter tido o cabelo vermelho em sua infância. Além disso, a mesma série de TV também afirma que o avô do Rei Tritão foi nomeado Netuno, o que não teria sido possível de qualquer maneira (como Netuno e Poseidon foram os mesmos personagens mitológicos, no entanto a Disney não segue a mitologia 100% para que pudesse ser assumido que apenas escolheu esses nomes devido a serem os mais populares para nomes de "reis do mar" e eles são mais fáceis de lembrar). *Tritão original é da mitologia grega e tem dois pés nas barbatanas. *Tritão é um dos dois únicos pais de uma princesa da Disney a ser destaque em uma grande quantidade de roupas e comercialização de mercadorias. O outro é o Sultão. *Enquanto o pai de Bela, Maurice de A Bela e a Fera, o pai de Jasmine, o Sultão de Agrabah de Aladdin e o pai de Jane, Archimedes Q. Porter de Tarzan nunca mostram como eles reagiram à morte da esposa, em A Pequena Sereia III, Rei Tritão reagiu a morte de sua esposa, proibindo a música de seu reino, para o desespero de Aquata, Alana, Attina, Adela, Arista, Andrina e especialmente, Ariel, até Ariel mostrar o erro de seus caminhos, mostrando-lhe a caixa de música de sua mãe 10 anos depois. *Uma Homenagem é feita para o Rei Tritão em A Princesa e o Sapo como ele aparece como um carro alegórico durante o Mardi Gras Parade. *O episódio de A Pequena Sereia, "Red" mostra que ele costumava ter cabelo vermelho brilhante. Quando ele volta a sua idade normal, seu cabelo clareia (como visto no prequel), depois laranja, amarelo e finalmente branco. *No episódio de Tico e Teco, "One-UPSMAN-Chip", havia uma estátua em um restaurante baseado no mar que se parecia muito com o Rei Tritão. Isto poderia ter sido em homenagem ao filme A Pequena Sereia, porque este episódio foi ao ar nove dias depois do lançamento do filme. *Em todos os filmes as cores dos olhos dele vem mudando. No primeiro e no segundo filme os olhos eram azuis, mas no terceiro eles eram verdes. *Em diversas imagens promocionais do filme, a cauda do Rei Tritão é verde em vez de azul. *Quando o filme ainda estava em desenvolvimento, Úrsula foi projetada para ser a irmã do Rei Tritão, fato não explícito no enredo e possivelmente descartado. No entanto, a adaptação da Broadway usou a ideia, e recentemente o livro oficial Úrsula: A História da Bruxa da Pequena Sereia confirmar a relação com a Bruxa do Mar. *No Storyboard do filme, o Rei Tritão tem cauda roxa. Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Homens Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Reis Categoria:Pais Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Avôs Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Humanos transformados em animais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Sereios Categoria:Maridos